Reinas de Poniente y reinas de más-allá
by Adamaris Black
Summary: "Siete reinos en Poniente, siete reinas para cada reino. Dos reinos más-allá, dos reinas sin serlo. Y la reina que fue pero que lo perdió todo." Diez drabbles de 500 palabras, uno para cada reina.
1. Reina de las Tormentas

******DISCLAIMER**: Todos los personajes y lugares en _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. A mi no me pertenece ni la tierra en la suela del zapato del bastardo del sirviente de nacimiento más humilde de todo Poniente._  
_

* * *

**Shireen Baratheon**, Bastión de Tormentas

Impasibles ojos azules recorren el salón con precisión practicada y estudian cada detalle en la habitación. _Obsérvalo todo con cuidado, Shireen_, la muchacha escucha la voz de Caramanchada en su mente, grabada a fuego en su memoria por fuerza de repetición. _Cada detalle es información. Mientras más sepas, más controlas. Lo sé, lo sé, je, je, je._

Siente la mirada de la mitad de los presentes en ella. Y es que deben estar sorprendidos. La fea hija de Stannis, cubierta en sedas y pinturas, no es nada de lo que solía ser. Tímida y débil son términos que nadie volverá a usar jamás al momento de referirse a Shireen de la Casa Baratheon, primera de su nombre y reina de las Tormentas.

La psoriagrís que cubre la mitad de su mejilla y cuello está oculta bajo una gruesa capa de pintura, de colores negros, amarillos y dorados, en patrones de rombos y diamantes. Sus ojos están perfilados con la misma pintura negra que le da forma a la obra de arte que ha sido pintada en el lienzo que es su rostro ahora. El azul Baratheon resalta con fuerza y la muchacha es capaz de evocar la misma dureza en su mirada de la que era tan famoso Stannis.

Una corona de oro se ciñe en su frente, se pierde entre su cabello oscuro y vuelve a aparecer un poco más atrás de sus orejas, en formas de astas de venado, altas y orgullosas. Una simple piedra de ónice negro, pulido y trabajado para formar un rombo de rasgos afilados, decora la corona justo al medio de su frente.

Ha logrado combinar lo que los tres hermanos Baratheon tenían como características únicas. La buena apariencia de Renly, porque todo entra por la vista y lo que es atractivo siempre llama y llamará la atención. El carisma jocoso de Robert, porque la buena energía impulsa a la gente a confiar y a proteger y a ayudar. La dureza y sentido de justicia de Stannis, porque una mano dura que puede imponer orden trae seguridad y, a pesar de todo, lo que la gente anhela es seguridad y estabilidad, y la promesa de un mañana.

Todo esto les promete Shireen. Esto y más. Aunque no quiera, aunque no le importa, aunque le traiga sin cuidado. Porque gorbernar no es algo que hace por deseo o porque crea que es su derecho: es su deber y una hija de Stannis no dejará a su pueblo solo en tiempos difíciles como lo son los tiempos del invierno.

Caramanchada está sentado a su lado, presto a susurrarle consejos, presto a tejer ardides, presto a darle advertencias. Pero cada vez que abre la boca, Shireen se le adelanta porque a estas alturas ya conoce todas sus palabras. Y entonces, como cronometrado con reloj, se inclina en su asiento y le pronuncia palabras para orientarla en el oído.

Y Shireen, desinteresada y desapasionada, sólo piensa: _Lo sé, lo sé, je, je, je._

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Se me ocurrió hacer esta colección de drabble cuando me topé con un fan-art de nuestra adorable Shireen con pintura sobre las marcas que dejó la psoriagrís en su rostro y la imagen me encantó... así que decidí escribirla y después pensé en diferentes reinas en diferentes situaciones y nació esto.

Espero les guste, espero sea una lectura amena y, como siempre, los ánimo a dejar un review o comentario pues me harían muy feliz. Todo tipo de opiniones (siempre y cuando no sean groseras, por favor) se aceptan alegremente.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Reina de Dorne

**Arianne Martell**, Lanza del Sol

El sol se ha ocultado por completo cuando la fiesta da comienzo. Las risas llenan la estancia, el vino corre de copa en copa y la picardía tan característica de Dorne está repartida en cada gesto, en cada susurro. El aire es ligero gracias a la brisa nocturna que se arrastra desde el mar, dejando un rastro de frescura y sal.

Arianne paladea en la lengua el sabor a victoria y se siente embriagada, seducida y ligera. La satisfacción y el orgullo reptan por su piel provocándole escalofríos. El alivio y la paz nublan su mente y no puede evitar soltar risitas que salen de sus labios como burbujas que revientan y se pierden en el sonido general. La energía renovada de aquel que ha visto el ocaso de los malos tiempos y la emoción de aquel que ha encontrado la exquisitez del poder hierven en su corazón con una fuerza inusitada y persistente.

_Gané_, piensa, borracha y aletargada por esta letanía de sensaciones. _Ganamos, vencimos, triunfamos_.

Recuerda con deliciosa claridad la batalla. Recuerda con exquisita satisfacción el clamor de Dorne cuando la última espada de los leones cayó al suelo, a la arena, dónde fue sepultada por el viento y de dónde no saldrá jamás. Recuerda con un respeto temeroso las noches de incertidumbres, las mañanas de ardides y las tardes de amargura.

_Pero ya nada importa_, se repite como una niña que no puede dejar de lamer el dulce que le han otorgado. _Gané, gané, gané_.

El peso de la corona de oro, ágatas y ópalos de fuego sobre su cabeza no hace más que relajarla. Y enternecerla. Se siente embargada de tanta gratitud que cree que podría llorar.

Evoca en su mente una vez más el recuerdo de su reciente coronación. De como su pueblo la alzó con las manos hacia el cielo, de como el aire se llenó de los clamores: _¡reina, reina!_, de como su padre la miraba desde su puesto en lo alto de la escalinata con el rostro lleno de orgullo a pesar del dolor que le produce su enfermedad dibujado sobre sus ojos como una lámina permanente.

Arianne no sabe con certeza si es que siempre había deseado ser reina o si le bastaba con el título de princesa… pero sabe con certeza una cosa: no defraudará al pueblo que con tanta viveza la ha coronado.

Y cuando este pensamiento asalta su mente, se endereza automáticamente en su asiento y alza la barbilla. Levanta la copa rebosante de vino y, una vez que se hace el silencio, anuncia con voz resonante:

—El Trono de Hierro marchó hacia aquí con el propósito de destruirnos, pero lo hemos eliminado con nuestras lanzas y enterrado con nuestra arena. El león creyó poder morder a la serpiente, pero estaba equivocado. Esta guerra la ganamos con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, ¡esta guerra la recordamos con honor, dignidad y orgullo!

Luego deja que los vítores de su gente la embriaguen hasta el olvido.


	3. Reina del Dominio

**Margaery Tyrell**, Altojardín

No es suficiente, piensa con amargura y el pensamiento deja un regusto de histeria y desesperación en su boca. Pero no deja de ser cierto: no es suficiente. Con aire ausente rasca los reposabrazos del Trono de Altojardín con las uñas y se muerde la cara interna del labio inferior con nerviosismo. El peso de la corona de oro entretejido y flores hechas de esmeraldas no la reconforta como debería y no es suficiente.

El trono que han construido exclusivamente para ella es majestuoso y gigantesco, mil veces más estético que el Trono de Hierro, mil veces más imponente, mil veces más hermoso. Pero tampoco es suficiente.

Todo el Dominio se inclina ante ella, todo el Dominio le llama alteza, todo el Dominio sabe que ella es la reina. Y sigue sin ser suficiente. Porque en Dorne han coronado a Arianne Martell, en Bastión de Tormentas se alza Shireen, en el Norte y en el Valle gobiernan las hermanas Stark, Roca Casterly alberga una reina Lannister y hasta en las Islas de Hierro hay un trono sobre el cual se siente una mujer. El Trono de Hierro ya no vale nada, la Fortaleza Roja sólo guarda cadáveres y el lujo de llamarse reina lo posee una mujer diferente en cada reino.

Y ese lujo sólo debería pertenecerle a ella y a nadie más. Porque lo único que Margaery quería, lo único que deseaba era ser la reina de los Siete Reinos. La única que gobernara sobre todos los demás, la única que tuviera ese privilegio. Pero poseer ese poder ya no le sabe tan exquisito como debería y su reinado parece ser una burla de lo que por años había sido su sueño y su motivación.

Así que no le queda más que sentarse, sola y amargada, en el trono más bello que podría haber, con la corona más grande y brillante que cualquiera podría imaginar, para lamentarse por lo anodino de su título, para lamentarse por la nimiedad de poderío que ha obtenido comparado con el que quería.

—No es suficiente —dice ahora en voz alta y el sonido de su voz rebota en las paredes para perseguirla como la letanía de una eterna maldición—. No lo es, no lo es, no lo es —Sus uñas rasgan los reposabrazos del Trono con tanta fuerza que se están resquebrajando y astillando, y la sangre mancha la yema de sus dedos. El dolor es agudo y persistente pero le ayuda a no gritar a pesar de que quiere hacerlo y de que en su mente lo está haciendo y duele, duele, duele.

Su visión se emborrona con lágrimas pero se rehúsa a derramarlas porque no, Margaery Tyrell no va a llorar.

Así que se endereza, levanta la barbilla, esconde las uñas destruidas entre las capas de su vestido y suspira profundamente. Le toma unos minutos recomponerse, pero finalmente lo hace porque ser reina del dominio quizá no sea suficiente pero si va a hacerlo…  
…va a hacerlo bien.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Este drabble en particular probó ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. Lo escribí varias veces y modifiqué otras tantas hasta que esto fue lo que quedó.

Margaery probó ser más compleja de lo que yo en realidad me esperaba. En un comienzo buscaba escribir sobre una muchacha ahogada en una desesperación inmadura por no haber obtenido aquello que deseaba pero, mientras más pensaba al respecto, más me daba cuenta que Margaery es codiciosa pero no estúpida e inmadura. Sí, quiere ser la única reina en Poniente, y puede que la desesperación la ahogue en alguna ocasión pero me parece lo bastante inteligente y lo bastante codiciosa como para aguantarse y sonreír y planear en silencio una manera de obtener eso que desea ya sea de una forma u otra. Y aunque siento que las 500 palabras no me alcanzaron para retratar exactamente eso, creo que la parte de la desesperación y la codicia quedó bien clara y a eso apuntaba principalmente.


End file.
